


I Quit

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [7]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Guillermo is done, Heart Break, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Nandor states he can't go through with his promise.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What we do in the shadows [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	I Quit

Sure they’ve fought before, but never like this. The fight still rang inside Nandor’s head, pecking away as it slowly ate at him. He fucked up this time. 

Earlier that night, the stress in the house grew thick enough to cut with a knife. For ten years, Guillermo has put up with Nandor’s bullshit, all for nothing. Instead of being turned into a vampire, all he got on their anniversary was a glittering portrait mocking his dream. Every time Guillermo saw the picture, a massive disdain started to way him down whenever he thought about his master. 

Guillermo had done so much for the man; he did his laundry, became the man’s alarm clock, and, worst of all, he took care of the body’s. It was a bloody, messy job that took him years to get used to doing. He did all of this so that he could live out his dream. When he finally confronted Nandor about there deal, the answer he got was the final straw. Nandor had the gull to tell Guillermo that he couldn’t go through with their deal. 

The second those words left his master’s lips, Guillermo snapped. If anyone else had been in the house, they sure as hell would have gotten quite the show. At the top of his lungs, Guillermo yelled,” What the fuck, do you mean you can’t go through with it. What the hell does that even mean?” 

Before Nandor could respond, Guillermo put up his hands to silence him,” You know what no. NO. You for once don’t get to speak. It’s human, only talking now, okay. Human, which is something I no longer want to be. You promised me ten fucking years ago that you would turn me in exchange for my services.’ At this point, Guillermo’s breathing had grown erratic. “I served you well, and I did everything you asked. Everything.”

Taken aback, Nandor tried to speak, but all that came out was,” Guillermo, please, let me explain-.”

“Explain!?” exclaimed Guillermo,” What is there to explain. You’ve taken ten years of my life away from me. You were using me this entire time. Hell, on our tenth anniversary, you thought it was our second.” Taking a deep breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose. After a beat of silence passed, Guillermo breathed,” I’m done. I can’t do this anymore.”

Those words instantly shattered Nandor’s heart,” Guillermo,” he whispered.

Raising a finger, Guillermo shook his head, this time he spoke more evenly,” Enough, Nandor. It’s over. Go find someone else to use.” With those words hanging in the air Guillermo left the house.

Nandor stood, cemented in the sitting room, unable to move. Everything his Guillermo said was right, in a way, he was only using him. In the beginning, Nandor intended to keep his promise. However, as the years flew by, Guillermo started to leave his mark in Nandor’s life. He couldn’t bring himself to follow through due to his fear of losing Guillermo forever, growing too strong to ignore. 

Blood soaked tears started to fall, staining Nandor’s cheeks. In the end, his fear came true, his sweet Guillermo was gone forever, and it was all his fault. He could tell by the look in the other’s eyes that nothing he can say, could patch things up between them. If he could turn back time, he’d stop himself from uttering those few words that ended the best thing to ever happen to him.

Walking back to his room, Nandor slid into his coffin, with the full intention to sleep the next century away.


End file.
